


picture perfect

by bologna_cake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bologna_cake/pseuds/bologna_cake
Summary: Steve sucks ass at getting chased. Steve gets his ass sucked. The end.
Relationships: Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestie kj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bestie+kj).



To say that Steve was terrible at running killers around would have to be the understatement of a lifetime. He was, without a doubt, consistent dead weight on any team he got saddled with, to the point where he was often left on the hook by his peers until the entity was seconds away from ripping into his chest. 

Of course, being so painfully awful had its upsides, even if they weren’t in his favor. Due to practically being the bait for any killer, Steve quickly climbed his way to the top of their rivals’ favoritism list. A survivor who can barely run his peruser around for ten seconds is sure to elicit delight from them, as he is viewed as an easy kill. If you can’t get them all, at least you can get Steve. Oftentimes, Meg tried to reassure him, letting the young boy know he was still new and had many things to learn. 

“Go around and ask the others for a few tips, and if they’re nice enough they’ll help you out,” she smiled now, rubbing his shoulder as a mother would by the campfire. “They don’t like me,” Steve muttered, his voice muffled by the hand in which he rested his face. 

Meg sighed, drawn out and wobbly, like she had expected the answer. “Steve,” she began, “it isn’t that they don’t like you. I’ve told you countless times already, you’re new, kid. They’ll warm up to you eventually. In the meantime just keep your head on your shoulders and be observant.” 

“Right,” Steve nodded, and although his tone was bitter, he truly was grateful for Meg’s advice and her company. For a beat they sat in silence, and then he looked at her, already seeing her looking his way with a warm smile painted across her features. He sighed, lips pulling upward. “Thanks, Meg,” he mumbled. She grinned toothily, patting his shoulder firmly one final time before standing up and heading to her tent. 

Steve wondered how long he sat after she left, thoughtlessly watching the flames crackle and weave similarly to a dance. It could have been two minutes, hours, even a whole eternity. Time was nonexistent in this place. However long it may have been, it still felt short lived, the moment he found himself relaxed enough to close his eyes being the same in which he opened them to find himself in a trial. Go figure.  
It was the meat plant, easily one of his most despised realms.

After mentally preparing himself to run around like a fool for the first five minutes searching for a generator, Steve trudged onward, his footsteps slightly resonating within the empty room. Surprisingly his mental prep was for nothing, considering the very next room he entered held a generator tucked nicely into a corner. Even better, Claudette was already working on it, her concentrated expression illuminated by the glow of the wires. Steve crouched beside her and instantly got to work pulling levers and reaching inside the machine to fumble about. “Do you know who the killer is?” He asked, sparing her a glance.

Claudette scrunched her nose in a distasteful way that didn’t go unnoticed by him. “Of course not, the match only just started,” she explained and, even though she had said it in a sweet manner, Steve could hear the judgmental tone hiding beneath. His face suddenly felt warm, and he knew it wasn’t from the generator. “Yeah, right, sorry,” he clenched his teeth, knowing silence was the best option moving forward. Claudette didn’t respond.

The generator spurred and popped to life quickly, and she was off without a word. After that, things went as usual, although one thing still puzzled him. They were almost twenty minutes into a match and he hadn’t heard a single heartbeat. He’d saved his teammates, each one twice, healed them fully, completed three generators, and been around the whole building more times than he could count all without a single rapid pump in his chest.

He had been working on a generator all alone on the first floor when Claudette’s blood curdling scream pierced his ears. His hand slipped, causing the generator to explode right in his face, a loud bang and a flash of light that had him quickly turning away to shield himself. Not taking a second to recover, he quickly scanned the area, hoping to see Claudette’s aura and make a quick rescue. Nothing. She cried out once more, and Steve visibly paled. New or bad, call him what you want, but he was smart enough to know that whoever it was brought a mori.

Two generators, two wounded teammates who had already been hooked, and one dead. Realization quickly dawned upon Steve that this was not going to end well for them. Hoping that they could rush the final two, he put his hands right back to work, wincing when another shrill scream resounded within the building. By the time he had been halfway done with the very last generator, David was downed. That was all of them. 

Steve wasted no time in pushing off of his knees and shuffling around the lower level, ignoring the sweat bearing on his forehead as he searched vigorously for the hatch. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he scoffed under his breath, eyebrows furrowed deep and heaving breaths growing impossibly hotter in such a muggy atmosphere. He couldn’t hear the whispers anywhere near him. Lady luck has always loved Steve, though, and as soon as he was going to make his way up the stairs to continue his fruitless searching, he heard it. Loud and powerful, like nails on a chalkboard, thunder booming in his head. He turned, quickly, eyes wide to see the shadow of a man trailing up the stairs after him. He’d been marked. 

Steve’s legs started moving before he could register what was happening around him, trying desperately to remember what Meg had told him. Be observant. He looked around, hearing the Ghostface’s almost giddy breath draw near. Pallet!  
Steve pushed himself forward and slammed the pallet down, feeling the whiff of a knife just centimeters from his neck. He turned to look and see if the killer had begun to break the pallet, only to be met with an empty corridor. His heart immediately stopped pounding and the silence that overwhelmed him was near deafening. Frantically, he looked around, hoping to catch his opponents next move before he could strike.

Apparently, he wasn’t observant enough. Ghostface pounced from behind the table next to the pallet, striking Steve with precision, causing the young boy to cry out and helplessly fall to the ground. He groaned, fingers twitching and grasping for any form of purchase to alleviate the throbbing pain in his back. He could feel the warm blood gushing from the wound and soaking his shirt, and the slight heaving of breath from above him brought no sense of comfort. He lay motionless for a fleeting moment that felt like hours, about to command the killer to hook him and be done with it before he heard a low chuckle that shook him to his core.

A shuffle of cloth and the quiet squeak of leather, and Ghostface was squatting beside him, arms draped over his knees and head cocked almost teasingly. “You know how bad you are at that?”  
His voice was gruff and deep, but not in a particularly attractive way. More so as if it wasn’t naturally like that, but lack of use tainted it. Steve scoffed. “Yeah, wise guy, I get told every fucking minute. Are you gonna hook me or wh-“ 

The feeling of fingers tracing his lips effectively shut him up, and he felt his eyes widen at the foreign touch. “Almost like you wanted to be caught, no?” Ghostface asked, still spoken low and curiously, as if he were talking to himself. Steve was absolutely frozen, not knowing where to look or what to say. A killer, not to mention one of the most ruthless, was kneeling beside him and stroking his lips like he’d done it a million times before. Steve shuddered.

“Are you a virgin?”

What a wake up call. Steve’s eyes flew open, not even taking the moment to consider why they had been shut. “Wh-what?!” He gasped, sitting upright within an instant. Ghostface took the opportunity to loom over him, falling to his knees and looking down on the boy. “So your observation skills are terrible, and your listening skills are even worse. Can you do anything right?” 

This was all too much, and too fast. He could barely understand what was happening or why. Steve winced, “What the hell are you t-talking about?! Just hook me and, and-“ 

“And, and,” Ghostface mocked, his voice teasingly raised an octave as he crowded closer until the back of Steve’s neck met the edge of the table.

The older man chuckled lowly and Steve winced, closing his eyes when he felt cold leather make contact with his face once more. His skin was covered in goosebumps, every hair standing on its end. He thought his heart would explode out of his chest at any given moment and he could hardly hear anything over his own loud breathing. Although, as confused and afraid as he was, the touch remained gentle and just as curious. “What’s your name?” 

To this day, he couldn’t tell you why he replied. “Steve.”  
“Mmm, pretty name,” Ghostface mumbled, throaty in a way that made Steve’s heart jump for reasons unknown. He slowly opened his eyes, flinching when the others white mask was much closer than he remembered. “You’re a really pretty boy.” 

“Okay, creep,” Steve replied, his heart beat slowing when the other laughed and stalked closer. He was nearly on top of him now, still hovering above and inching closer by the second. “Jed the creep,” Ghostface quipped, holding Steve’s face with both of his hands.

“Pretty name,” Steve parroted, and Jed hummed back. He didn’t know if it was the others energy, or the human interaction he craved so badly since he came here, but Steve felt calmer now than he did before. As calm as you can be in the face of someone who could gut you in ten seconds flat. Suddenly the calm atmosphere was stripped away when Jed stood, yanking Steve up with him and turning him around. He didn’t give the boy a second to breathe before pushing him down on the table by his neck. “You never answered my question,” Jed purred.

Steve’s face felt hot. He couldn’t seem to get his breath under control, not when Jed leaned forward so his chest draped over his back and pushed their hips flush together, feeling the others arousal right against his ass. “W-why do you need to know?” 

Jed tilted his head, tightening his grip on the nape of the boy’s neck. He lowered his mask right to his ear. “So I can know if should break you, or fucking wreck you.”

Steve gasped, a quick draw of breath that quickly turned into a moan when Jed ground his hips forward, his hands flying to grip the edge of the table. Jed made quick work of his hands, pushing Steve’s shirt and jacket up over his head in a matter of seconds. He was back on him before he could blink. “I-I am,” he finally responded, voice quivering and jaw going slack when Jed’s palm found his straining erection. “At least... like this.” 

“Like this?” Jed quoted, smirk appearing through just his tone. He knew just how to move his fingers against his dick, even through his jeans, in a way that had Steve gasping and squirming on the table. “Yes,” he answered breathily, panting by the time Ghostface managed to remove his belt and shuffle his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Steve bit his knuckle to muffle the shaky exhale he let out when he felt Jed’s flesh palm around his cock, noticing he must have discarded his gloves whilst undressing him. 

He had already noticed, but it became even more evident that Jed was not a very patient man when he gave Steve just a few pumps before sticking his fingers in front of his mouth. “Suck.” 

Steve obediently opened his mouth and allowed the older man to push two fingers inside. Closing his eyes, Steve panted through his nose, running his tongue along the digits. The moment seemed to carry on for far too long and still not long enough, Steve dropping his head on the table when Jed retracted his fingers. “Good boy,” Jed mumbled, and Steve whined.

The feeling of Jed actually pushing his slick finger inside was foreign in a way that had the other grimacing and allowing himself a grunt. Familiar with the discomfort, Ghostface draped himself over the boy once more, slowly dragging his finger in and out while stroking his cock at a leisurely pace. “You’re doing so good for me, Steve. You look so pretty like this, bent over and just waiting for my cock,” he whispered, and Steve moaned, relaxing at the arousing words and the feeling of relief the hand on his dick gave him. One finger became two, and when two became three, Steve quivered, nothing able to distract him from the burning stretch of previously uncharted territory. That is, until Jed angled his thrusting fingers in a way that had Steve sprawling and gasping for air, eyes strewn shut and moaning lewdly. “F-fuck, ah!” 

Jed chuckled, slowly dragging his fingers out and relishing in the long whine it pulled from the shaking boy beneath him. “Cute.”   
Discarding of his own pants and closing his fist around himself, Ghostface lubed his member with spit and what precum he’d gathered from Steve’s cock. Not the safest way to do things, but Jed Olsen wasn’t exactly a rule by the book man. With his hands holding a vice grip on Steve’s hips, he began pushing forward, the head of his cock forcing against Steve’s hole in a way that had him breathing quickly.

“W-wait, I-“ Steve gasped, biting his lip when he felt the head of Ghostface’s cock spear through, moaning whilst the other continued to move his hips forward slowly enough that he could adjust. Steve cried out, sprawling his fingers against the table, panting and sweating and more overwhelmed than he’d ever been in his entire life. He felt so completely full, keening and pushing himself up with the tips of his toes until Jed was completely buried to the hilt, his balls right against his ass. Every breath came out as a whine and Steve squirmed, unable to cool the burning sensation that overwhelmed his poor body. 

Ghostface waited until the boys whines had calmed to drag his hips back and push back in once more, slowly building an adjustable rhythm. The heat enveloping his dick had his hips stuttering with the want to slam into the younger boy, he wanted to pin him down by the neck and fuck him to tears, but he waited for the right signs to speed up. As impatient as he was, Jed didn’t want to hurt him this way.

It didn’t take long at all for Steve to push his hips back against every thrust, a sign for Jed to speed up, something he happily obliged. Being trapped in the entity for what could be tons of not thousands of years does something to ones stamina, and especially ones excitement, and before he could control himself Jed was gripping Steve’s hips tighter and pulling him back on his cock faster and harder. He moved one hand up to the boys hair, gripping near his skull and pulling, absolutely relishing in the loud moan that rewarded him. The sound of sweat soaked skin slapping against each other, Jed’s animalistic growls and pants and Steve’s whines, the clenching around Jed’s dick and the fullness inside of Steve had both boys on the brink in a matter of seconds.

Jed angled his hips in a way that almost had Steve screaming, slamming into his prostate. A few more sloppy thrusts and Jed groaned, spilling inside of the boy, the feeling of warm cum gushing within him causing Steve to meal and twitch, squirming while he came on the underside of the table.

“Jesus,” Jed sighed, breathlessly laying atop Steve, who couldn’t seem to get enough air at the moment. “Yeah,” he called back. 

They basked in comfortable silence for a moment, catching their breath and attempting to calm themselves down while Jed slowly slid his cock out of him. Steve sighed, letting his eyes fall shut and falling victim to a feeling of complete peace and serenity. For a second, at least.

“Listen, I know you said you’ve heard it a million times before, but that was genuinely one of the worst chases I’ve ever had.”

Steve groaned.


End file.
